


One shots RPF

by Finkay



Series: Drabble Star Trek [4]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чем ближе к себе кого-то подпускаешь, тем больнее он может ранить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Игры, в которые играют люди (Урбан/Ельчин)

**Author's Note:**

> Всем тем, кто не верит в сказки

 

Удовольствие теплой волной разливается по телу вслед за неспешными движениями чуть влажных губ девушки, касающихся его живота. Возбуждение острыми коготками царапается о бедра, набирая силу, и Карл, закрывая глаза, предвкушает долгую прелюдию.  
Вынужденно-быстрый секс во всей этой съемочной кутерьме набил оскомину. И когда статистка с милозвучным именем Кэтрин предложила скрасить ночь, и он, недолго думая, согласился. Это взаимное удовлетворение двух взрослых людей, которым просто нужна разрядка, и ничего больше. В конце концов, он не давал обет целибата. И придерживаться его сейчас, когда их с Натали семья – только две витиеватых росписи на клочке брачного договора, глупо. Случайный секс без каких-либо обязательств вполне устраивает Урбана.

Неожиданный стук заставляет его вздрогнуть и слегка запаниковать, словно подросток, которого родители застали за просмотром порно. Он никого не ждет этим вечером, кажется. Но стук повторяется еще раз, а следом открывается незапертая за замок дверь.  
На пороге с небольшой деревянной шахматной доской в руках появляется Ельчин.  
– Карл? – Антон несколько раз моргает, привыкая к полумраку, и Урбан дает себе мысленный подзатыльник за забывчивость. Он сам пригласил коллегу утром во время съемок, чтобы доиграть старую партию. И вот теперь тот стоит, красный как мак, безмолвно наблюдая за тем, как Карл поспешно натягивает штаны. Его гостья, проворно одевшись, успевает ретироваться еще до того, как Ельчин все-таки находит, что сказать.  
– Я не знал, прости. Просто ты…Я бы мог...  
– Оставь, – просит Карл. Он меряет шагами комнату в поисках своей футболки, но та, будто зловредный зверек, не хочет быть найденной. Урбан чувствует себя неловко под внимательным взглядом Антона и накидывает на плечи подвернувшуюся под руку куртку. Теперь он похож на героя какой-нибудь музыкальной комедии начала семидесятых, разве что волосы не стоят торчком от бриолина, но это все равно лучше, чем выглядеть как любовник-неудачник, застуканный на середине процесса вернувшимся мужем.  
– Ты сказал, что хочешь отыграться, – нейтральным тоном напоминает Ельчин.  
– Доиграть партию, – уточняет Урбан, наблюдая, как Антон стоически сдерживает себя, чтобы не рассмеяться. – Кажется, у меня даже записаны ходы.  
Он выуживает откуда-то из-под кресла потрепанный блокнот, обложку которого украшают нескладные ярко-розовые фламинго, и Антон все-таки не выдерживает, смеясь так, что на глазах выступают слезы.  
– Может, ты оденешься, а я пока расставлю фигуры? – предлагает Ельчин, и Карл послушно соглашается.

Они сидят, склонившись над самой доской, и пытаются разобраться, где же в записи закралась ошибка.  
– По-моему, это ферзь, а не слон...  
– Думаешь, я их не различаю? То, что ты выиграл четырнадцать партий из семнадцати, еще не значит, что я не умею играть, - бурчит Урбан.  
– Пятнадцать, – поправляет Антон. – И все-таки это ферзь. Невозможно потерять трех черных слонов за один раз.  
Горячее дыхание юноши, почти соприкасающегося с Карлом, заставляет раз за разом вздрагивать. И без того неразборчивые буквы и цифры окончательно превращаются в диковинные китайские иероглифы.  
– Может, начнем новую партию? – предлагает Ельчин. – И еще я бы не отказался от чая.  
– Ладно, – кивает Карл и уходит в импровизированную кухню, которую отделяет от гостиной части только наполовину заполненная полка с книгами.

Урбан ждет закипающий чайник и курит, вглядываясь в темноту за окном. Он не может понять, почему такая, казалось бы, привычная близость Антона заставляет его сейчас судорожно сгладывать и каждый раз одергивать себя, чтобы не коснуться смешно торчащих на голове кудряшек.  
"Всего-навсего несостоявшийся секс", – убеждает себя Карл. Иначе, с чего бы ему почти жадно смотреть на губы, которые тот поджимает, обдумывая следующий ход?  
Урбан умывается холодной водой и старается думать на отвлеченные темы. Например, о завтрашних сценах, двойных креплениях декораций или ботинках МакКоя с треснувшей подошвой. Вот, только зря. Дыхание нарочито демонстративно сбивается, и руки, удерживающие две полосатые кружки, начинают дрожать, когда он встречается взглядом с Ельчиным. Тот самозабвенно впивается в грушу и слизывает стекающий по рукам сок.  
– Прости, я не спросил...  
– Кушай, – отмахивается от оправданий Урбан, принципиально отворачиваясь, чтобы не видеть, как гость почти уголовно наказуемо доедает спелый фрукт.  
– Продолжаем? – уточняет Антон, вытирая о любезно предоставленные Карлом бумажные полотенца руки и забираясь с ногами на диван.  
Кажется, пытка, наконец, окончена. Но нет, Антон замечает персик и все начинается заново. Карл заставляет себя не отвлекаться и не смотреть на раскрасневшиеся, натертые шершавой кожицей фрукта, губы Ельчина.  
Весь вечер, незаметно перетекающий в ночь, Урбану кажется, что Антон улыбается, наблюдая за его метаниями и отчаянными попытками скрыть свой интерес.  
Они обрывают незаконченную игру, когда чей-то мобильный сообщает, что уже почти три, и до начала съемочного дня осталась пара часов.

* * *

 

Первое, что утром делает Карл – ищет в павильонах Антона. Все, что с ним творится – чересчур даже для опытного в амурных делах новозеландца. Он не привык ходить вокруг да около и решает сразу расставить все точки над "і". Хотя бы для себя. Особенно учитывая, что проснулся он этим утром влажный от спермы, с именем Ельчина на губах и ощущением его теплых, узких ладоней на своих бедрах.  
Дело здесь, видимо, уже не просто в сексуальной неудовлетворенности. Впрочем, решимость поговорить откровенно и на чистоту бесследно исчезает, будто пудра, ловко растертая пуховкой. Урбан неотрывно наблюдает, как Ельчина поспешно расчесывают, придавая жестким кудряшкам правильный беспорядок. Воспоминания-фантазии о собственных пальцах, тонущих в его волосах, заставляют едва заметно ерзать, потому что сидеть становится неудобно.  
– Кажется, я проспал, – виновато сообщает Антон и слегка краснеет, замечая пристальный блестящий взгляд старшего коллеги. – Но мы обязательно доиграем сегодня вечером. Я приду.  
– Буду ждать, – заверяет Карл, отчетливо понимая, в какую ловушку себя загоняет.  
Антон убегает на площадку, и его затянутые ярко-желтой униформой плечи вызывают больший интерес, чем едва прикрытая коротенькими шортами задница гримерши. Не нужно быть МакКоем, чтобы поставить диагноз.

* * *

 

Карл так и не может уловить момент, когда нелепым «мы собирались с Заком и Крисом в клуб» Антону удается уговорить его поехать с ними.  
– Танцы – лучший способ снять усталость мышц после напряженного дня, – заверяет Ельчин и внимательно смотрит своими серыми глазами так, будто речь как минимум о спасении мира, а не о бессмысленном дергании под ужасную музыку.  
Пайн ставит перед ним очередной коктейль и смеется, глядя как Зак самозабвенно отдается ритму на танцполе.  
– Может, хватит? – меньше всего Карлу хочется быть воспитателем в этом "вышедшем на прогулку детсаде", наблюдая, как Антон явно перебирает с выпивкой.  
– Расслабься, – отмахивается Крис. – Он уже не маленький. Ни чтобы пить, ни чтобы трахаться.  
Ельчин согласно кивает, безуспешно пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. А затем неловко облокачиваясь на сидящего рядом Карла.  
Пайн хлопает его по плечу и оставляет на попечение Урбана, решив, наконец, составить компанию Куинто.  
– Я пьян, – признается Антон. – Обычно не пью, но сегодня…  
Он неловко цепляется за Карла, едва не падая со стула в попытке встать.  
– Пошли, умоешься, – вздыхает Урбан. Что-то с самого начала подсказывало ему, что вечер так и закончится. Ельчин улыбается и почти виснет на подставленной ему в качестве поддержки руке. Карл успевает его вовремя поймать, не позволив свалиться на полдороги, и пытается думать о его чертовски плохом самочувствии, а не том, какие чувства в нем вызывает горячая кожа там, где он касается ее под задравшейся рубашкой.

Антон, видимо, не любит размениваться по мелочам и потому засовывает голову целиком под воду. Холодные брызги веером оседают на мутном стекле и футболке Карла.  
– Уже лучше, – наконец, отзывается Антон. – Прости. Когда я тебя приглашал, то не думал, что все будет так.  
– Я и не сомневался, – пространно отвечает Урбан. – Поедем обратно вместе?  
– Угу, – кивает Ельчин. – Только с ребятами попрощаюсь.

Когда они садятся в такси, Антон устраивается на его плече и мгновенно засыпает. Урбан смотрит на дрожащие во сне ресницы и даже решается провести ладонью по еще мокрым кудряшкам.

– Я доставил тебе столько хлопот, – извиняется Ельчин, едва такси скрывается за поворотом. Он приподнимается на носочки, настойчиво целуя плотно сжатые губы Карла, проводя языком по их краю. Дыхание Антона кажется сладким и пропитано алкоголем, но пьянит отнюдь не это. Урбан подтягивает его ближе, отвечая на поцелуй и отчетливо осознавая, какую глупость совершает. Но отказаться все равно нет сил.

* * *

 

Помощница костюмера очень красивая и эффектная, если не сказать больше. Ее зовут Сабрина, и она любит Томаса Манна. Об этом Карл узнал, когда они в прошлый раз пересеклись за чашкой кофе во время перерыва. Но на щедрое предложение погулять вечером, приправленное многозначительным взглядом, он отвечает отказом. Мгновенно. Не взвешивая "за" и "против". Она улыбается, говорит "извини" и уходит.  
– Опрометчивый поступок, мог хорошо отдохнуть, – Зои смотрит на него почти с укором.  
– Ты о чем?  
– Зря ты на Антона заглядываешься и упускаешь вот таких, как она, – серьезно говорит Салдан и предлагает ему отойти.– Нам нужно поговорить.

Дверь трейлера Салдан закрывается с противным скрипом, но, судя по невозмутимому выражению ее лица, это не ново. Вслед за резким звуком ненадолго повисает тишина.  
– Они поспорили на тебя.  
Зои не из тех, кто начинает туманно и издалека. Она протягивает Урбану бутылочку холодного чая, и ее руки почти дрожат.  
– Несколько дней назад, когда ты демонстративно уходил с площадки под руку с какой-то длинноногой блондинкой, Пайн и Ельчин поспорили, что Антон тебя разведет. На поцелуи или нечто большее – я не знаю, – она садится на край стола и внимательно на него смотрит. – Я бы не стала рассказывать, но, судя по взглядам, которые ты бросаешь на него, у Ельчина может получиться.  
"Все намного хуже, чем тебе кажется", – думает Карл. Впрочем, весьма закономерный финал. Уж слишком наигранно выходило: случайные встречи, безобидные приглашения и неловкие прикосновения. Да и свой поцелуй тот уже получил.  
Почему же тогда он все еще рядом? Неужели этой маленькой победы мало для подтверждения? Или, может быть, возросли ставки? Видимо, кроме нестоящих и цента чувств, на кону что-то значимое. Деньги? Услуга? Или все же просто забава?  
– Спасибо, – бросает Урбан, а Зои улыбается почти виновато.  
– Я видела, он тебе с самого начала нравился...  
– Не важно. В любом случае, я бы ничего себе не позволил, между нами слишком большая пропасть.  
Она понимающе кивает.  
Все-таки удивительно, что стерва и карьеристка оказалась честной и искренней, в то время как юноша с невинным взглядом – лицемером. Карл никогда не умел разбираться в людях.  
Он оставляет Зои наедине с собой и уходит.

После такого неожиданного признания у него остается не так много вариантов, как поступить. Или оборвать весь этот фарс, или переиграть зарвавшегося Антона.  
И Карл позволяет чужой игре снова увлечь себя. Чего там хочет Ельчин? Прогулка по ночному городу? Пожалуйста. Совместные репетиции? Да сколько угодно. Карл перестает скрывать свой интерес, позволяя себе смотреть на губы Антона так, что тот непроизвольно краснеет и раз за разом облизывает их.  
Но как бы откровенно Урбан не показывал, что готов зайти дальше, Антон ничего не предпринимает. И тогда он сам делает шаг навстречу.  
– Может, ну его, твой парк, займемся сексом? – ставит вопрос ребром Карл в ответ на очередное предложение Ельчина.  
– Сейчас? – почему-то переспрашивает тот.  
– Немедленно, – хищно улыбается Урбан и почти рывком притягивает к себе Антона.

Когда дверь хлопает за их спинами, Карл без особых нежностей опрокидывает Ельчина на диван. Поцелуями-укусами, оставляющими бордовые метки на плечах, шее, груди и животе Антона, он мстит за то, во что заставил его верить лживый серый взгляд. Мучительно долго и медленно растягивая его, он говорит о той боли, что тисками сжимает сердце, потому что все это только обман. В каждом толчке, с которым он входит в такое желанное тело – едва заметное "прости". Тому, с кем он по-настоящему хотел быть, суждено стать всего лишь любовником на одну ночь.

* * *

 

Утро, обозначенное, скорее, сигналом будильника, чем солнечными лучами, грязное, как запачканные простыни, наступает лениво и неторопливо. Так же, как потягивается уснувший на его груди Антон.  
Быть до самого конца – последняя слабость, которую позволяет себе Карл.  
– Доброе утро, – улыбается Ельчин и тянется за поцелуем, но Карл отодвигается. Он встает, молча одевается и уходит, бросая уже на выходе:  
– Просто хлопнешь дверью.  
– Но, – непонимание в глазах Ельчина плетью бьет по еще свежим ранам, которые разбередила эта ночь.  
– Все было прекрасно. У тебя отличная задница, премиленький рот, но я не стал бы повторять, – горько улыбается Урбан. – Кстати, если встречу Пайна, скажу, что ты выиграл.  
Карл накидывает куртку и уходит, оставляя Антона в одиночестве.  
Кажется, тот всхлипывает, но Карлу уже нечем выкупить право просто оглянуться назад. Он так и не научился прощать.  
В предрассветной дымке на небе гаснет последняя звезда.


	2. Посуда бьется на счастье (Урбан/Ельчин)

На их единственной совместной фотографии Антон, наспех одетый в широкую футболку Карла, держит чашку - красную в белый горох. Ту, что сейчас лежит горкой черепков на полу. И пусть этого не видно на снимке, но Урбан помнит, что на ее ободке был небольшой скол, по которому Тоша раз за раз проводил языком, неосознанно, будто по выщербинке на зубе. Часто, благодаря этому нехитрому жесту, их завтраки, обеды и ужины, заканчивались уже в постели.   
Вся жизнь состоит из таких мелочей, думает Урбан, из сбитых краев и сентиментальных фотографий. Но бумага со временем выцветет, а чашка. Чашка уже разбилась, выскользнув из его мокрых рук. И, наверное, глупо переживать о таком пустяке. Но принесенная Антоном в тот день, когда они решили снимать для своих редких встреч эту маленькую квартиру, она стала особенной. Их свидания незаметно затягивались на целые выходные; рубашки, джинсы и раздражающие Карла шляпы могли появляться и исчезать, потакая моде, и только чашка оставалась неизменной.   
Такая несуразная и некрасивая...   
\- Карл?  
Урбан сидит на корточках, пытаясь собрать неровные осколки, и шипит, когда один из них впивается в кожу. Темные, рубиновые капли падают на пол.  
\- Прости, я разбил твою чашку, - виновато улыбается он.  
Антон садится рядом, стряхивая осколки с ладони Карла, и обхватывает губами кончик его пальца. Горячий, шершавый язык касается подушечки, щекотно и вместе с тем слишком волнующе.   
\- Посуда бьется на счастье, - невнятно, но очень серьезно пытается сказать Ельчин, не прерывая своего занятия.   
\- Угу, - соглашается Карл, слишком стремительно забывая о произошедшем.


	3. Между 11 и 12... (Урбан/Ельчин)

Серая мутная вода бежит по тротуарам. Небо хмурится и давит на плечи.   
Если подумать, то они давно не видели дождь, за чередой павильонов и расписанных поминутно съемок.   
Чья-то узкая и легкая ладонь на мгновение касается его плеча и исчезает, как юркий зверек, испугавшись, что ее заметят.  
\- Ммм? - Карл закрывает глаза и вдыхает запах чего-то знакомого, что ближе к весне, чем цветы или первые солнечные лучи.  
\- Ничего, - тихий голос из-за спины.   
Им не хочется говорить. Любая мысль тянет камнем на дно. Сколько осталось? Неделя? Пять дней?   
\- Два, - никакой сверхъестественности, просто одно сердце на двоих.  
Два дня до Апокалипсиса. Два до конца съемок. 48 часов для них.  
Никто никого не будет успокаивать. Бессмысленно обещать и клясться. Они выиграли джек-пот, так к чему сетовать на судьбу, что растратили его так быстро.  
Прощаться тяжело, но привычно. Нет потерь, которые не может пережить человек. Они оба слишком хорошо это знают.  
\- Сегодня? Завтра? - юркий зверек прячется в ладони Урбана, и сердце отрывисто пропускает удар.   
\- Агония, - выдыхают чужие губы, будто кто-то бросил спичку в лужу бензина. Он ловит каждый звук, как утопающий.   
\- Сейчас, - мужчина перехватывает чужую руку, готовую спуститься за границу его ремня и остатков терпения.  
\- Прощай, - легкий кивок и безвкусный поцелуй.  
\- До следующей весны, Антон.


	4. Разница в возрасте (Урбан/Ельчин)

Слишком большая разница в возрасте: несколько веских аргументов "против" и один неоспоримый "за". 

\- Мы не должны были этого делать, - тихо говорит Карл, пытаясь отодвинуться от Антона в слишком маленьком для них двоих лифте.  
\- Но мы сделали, - напоминает ему тот. Ельчин обнимает его сзади, целуя в шею, щекоча горячим дыханием отросшие волосы. Карл не двигается. Не подается навстречу.   
\- Я хотел этого, помнишь? – переспрашивает Ельчин, вытягивая заправленную в брюки рубашку Урбана и запуская под нее руку. Прохладные прикосновения, кажется, обжигают. Карл чуть слышно стонет и Антон ухмыляется, касаясь пальцами напряженных сосков, теснее прижимаясь к его спине.   
Этого достаточно, чтобы Урбан не выдержал. Он ловит ладони Антона, опуская их себе на бедра, поворачивается, заглядывая тому в глаза.   
\- Ну зачем я тебе, Антон? Мне почти сорок, жена, дети, а тебе вот только двадцать исполнилось. Между нами разница в те же самые двадцать лет.   
Ельчин всегда находит самый категоричный способ, чтобы заткнуть любовника, в котором вдруг проснулась совесть, - он проводит языком от ключиц, по адамову яблоку, до подбородка, а затем облизывает его губы. Язык Антона будто нарочно медлит, не проникая внутрь.   
\- Между нами шестнадцать лет семь месяцев и четыре дня. И мне нравится как ты трахаешься.  
И откуда только это юное дарование берет свои неопровержимые аргументы?


	5. Клубничное (Урбан/Ельчин)

– Белыми фигурами сегодня на ринге играет мастер сборнОй катаны, обладатель черного пояса от банного халата и отбитой задницы после съемок – Джон Чо. Поприветствуем! – Антон воодушевленно комментирует шахматную партию, по-турецки сидя в капитанском кресле.   
Они откровенно прохлаждаются, незадействованные в сцене с пытками Нерона, и согнувшийся над доской Крис, высунув от усердия кончик языка, пытается свести к ничьей партию, начатую еще Брюсом.   
– Черными защищается его партнер по неудачным сценам, дважды чемпион порванной униформы, почетная груша несравненного… так ты его назвал? – уточняет у Пайна Ельчин, – Квинто...   
– Заткнись, Антон.   
– Правда глаза колет? – дразнится тот.  
– Зубы тебе явно мешают…   
– Эй-эй, ребята! – осаживает их Джон, – Оставьте свои брачные заигрывания до вечера. Я не хочу слышать подробности.   
– А на что мы хоть играем? – неожиданно интересуется Крис.   
– На это, – Ельчин торжественно машет перед ним зажатым в руке рожком мороженого.  
– Идите к черту! Я думал, что-то путное на кону, – Пайн оставляет шахматы, направляясь на улицу.   
– Ей, еще есть честь и репутация Гринвуда, – кричит ему в спину Антон.  
В качестве ответа Крис ограничивается относительно приличным жестом. 

– Что ты делаешь?   
Урбан подходит по-кошачьи мягко, и Антон подскакивает в кресле, застигнутый неожиданным вопросом из-за спины.   
– Ем мороженное. Но оно ничем не пахнет.   
Как может судить Карл, глагол «ем» - весьма смелое заявление, и, судя по обилию красителя, явно указывающего на принадлежность мороженного к семейству «клубничных», оно должно пахнуть клубничнее, чем целая плантация ягод.   
– А на вкус?   
– Я не пробовал. Меня беспокоит, что оно не пахнет.  
Ельчин смотрит на вафельный рожок откровенно осуждающе. Но тот при всем желании не может ему ответить.  
– Дай сюда.   
Карл наклоняется ближе, чтобы оценить степень отсутствия запаха, или, может быть, попробовать. А Антон… Антон уверенно и без предупреждения размазывает мороженное по его лицу.  
– У тебя ум есть, или все в кудряшки ушло? – рычит Урбан. Только что полчаса работы гримеров было выкинуто коту под хвост.   
– Даже больше, чем ты думаешь, – зло бросает Ельчин.  
И разговор на этой ноте можно было бы считать законченным, но рука Антона ложится на затылок Карла, не давая отодвинуться, а горячий шершавый язык движется от подбородка к щеке, затем к носу, вискам, лбу – всюду, где осталась хоть капля сладкого десерта. Он слизывает его вперемешку с гримом, а шокированный Урбан без возражений позволят ему это делать.  
– Вот теперь у него точно есть вкус, – улыбается сероглазый провокатор. – Твой.


	6. Летняя рапсодия (Урбан/Ельчин)

– Черт, – отплевывается Антон, когда ему удается встать хотя бы на четвереньки. Карл, не в силах сдержать смеха, наблюдает, как юноша борется с прилипшими ко лбу и переносице непослушными кудряшками.   
– Это твоя вина, – уверенно заявляет Ельчин. Но Урбан только разводит руками, дескать, когда он предлагал Антону освежиться, то никак не думал, что тот полезет спасаться от адской жары в фонтане, да еще и умудрится соскользнуть с мокрого бортика.   
Впрочем, дурной пример заразителен. И Карл не гнушается, закатав брюки, устроиться на краю импровизированного уличного бассейна. Они сидят рядом, и Антон, насквозь мокрый, улыбается, будто только что выиграл не меньше, чем Оскар за лучшую мужскую роль. Карл щурится от яркого солнца, лениво развалившись на мокром от брызг парапете. Он даже позволяет себе лечь, заложив руки за голову и надвинув отобранную у Ельчина шляпу. Она ему совершенно не идет, но хорошо спасает от слепящего света.   
– Не жарко? – лукаво интересуется юноша и аккуратно, чтобы никто из посторонних не заметил, проводит мокрыми пальцами по сгибу локтя Урбана.   
– Антон, даже не думай, – не открывая глаз, предупреждает мужчина.   
– О чем? – и Карл уверен, что тот улыбается еще шире. Мокрая и очень холодная ладонь юноши касается его живота, там, где задралась рубашка. Жест будто случайный, но только для окружающих. Даже у них есть правила, по которым приходится играть, и маски, которые они вынуждены носить. Карл вздрагивает, несмотря на то, что ожидал этого – иногда Антон на редкость предсказуем в своих дурачествах. И тот, явно довольный успехом, победно смеется.   
– Я предупредил тебя, – беззлобно рычит Карл и, скинув с лица шляпу, одним размашистым движением сталкивает Ельчина с бортика в воду. Последний не остается в долгу, утягивая мужчину за собой.   
Теперь они мокрые оба. Антон совсем по-детски плескается, и Карлу ничего не остается, как перехватить его руки. Плененные запястья поднимают волну воспоминаний, и хочется самому с головой уйти под воду, чтобы остыть хоть чуть-чуть. Но вместо этого он со словами «ты сам напросился» окунает в фонтан Ельчина. Все происходящее слишком похоже на счастливый сон, чтобы оказаться правдой. В жизни так не бывает. В той реальности, где они живут, всегда бок о бок идут долг, репутация и карьера, а редкие встречи укутаны покрывалом изо лжи и тайн. И Урбан чувствует себя почти преступником в этом царстве тепла и света.   
Антон отряхивается, небрежно зачесывает волосы назад, приоткрывая уши. Карлу хочется, притянув юношу к себе, прикусить беззащитно торчащий кончик. Но вокруг слишком много посторонних глаз, и еле слышно звенят кандалы запретов.  
– Вроде, и не дети уже, – слышится упрек откуда-то сбоку. И он не дает забыться, позволив себе недопустимое. Вполне логичный комментарий, учитывая, что вокруг них полно людей, решивших спастись от полуденного зноя точно так же – в прохладе фонтана.   
– Антон, пошли, – мужчина помогает юноше подняться.   
Но вместо того, чтобы поспешно ретироваться, Ельчин почти эпатажно стягивает с себя футболку и выжимает, всецело захватывая внимание окружающих. Несмотря на изрядную простоту в отношении к жизни и ненаигранную наивность, юноша любит такие жесты. Впрочем, его выступление рассчитано только на одного зрителя. Урбан ждет уже несколько поодаль, стоя босыми ногами на раскаленной солнцем плитке и чувствуя, как по джинсам стекает вода.   
Наверное, это глупо. Глупо вот так вестись на все провокации Антона, соглашаться на его безумные авантюры, балансирующие на грани дозволенного. Чего только стоит последний поход на ночной киносеанс. Карл до сих пор ощущает истому, вспоминая, как они занимались сексом, устроившись на последних рядах полупустого кинозала.   
Антон обладает поразительной фантазией, которая иногда откровенно пугает. Но Урбан уверен – с ним не соскучишься, ни через пять лет, ни через десять. Впрочем, это тоже глупо – мечтать о таких вещах, как долгие отношения с тем, кому едва исполнилось двадцать. Поэтому Карл просто старается наслаждаться этим «здесь и сейчас».   
Кажется, Ельчин закончил свое представление и, под аккомпанемент откровенных и осуждающих взглядов, как Венера из морской волны, ступает к нему, перешагивая – на сей раз удачно – через бортик фонтана.   
– А теперь мороженое? – предлагает он, поднимая на мужчину блестящие серые глаза и облизывая губы. Карл не может найти причин отказать ему в такой безобидной просьбе, заранее представляя, каких усилий будет ему стоить удержать себя в руках, глядя на принявшегося за десерт Антона. 

Когда время лениво переваливает за полдень, Урбан уже убежден, что его душевного спокойствия едва ли хватит до вечера. Ельчин напросился и, несомненно, получит свое сполна - и любовь, и нежность, и ласку, и наказание за жесточайшую пытку Карла мороженым. Пусть говорят, что месть – это блюдо, которое подают холодным. Но когда на улице почти адская жара, он предпочитает играть по своим правилам.


	7. Время (Шатнер/Нимой)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Билл, чёрт возьми, как ты не понимаешь: мы живём в таком веке, где даже постмодернизм уже безнадёжно устарел (с)

\- Время нас не жалеет, - скептически отмечает Билл, смотрясь в зеркало на потолке номера.  
\- Давай еще, начни плакаться, что пришла старость, - отмахивается от привычного разговора Леонард, доставая сигарету и протягивая ее Шатнеру.  
\- Не, - отказывается тот, - Легкие уже не те, да и сердце шалит.   
\- Гони к черту эти мысли, - выдыхает вместе с дымом Нимой, - Билл, чёрт возьми, как ты не понимаешь: мы живём в таком веке, где даже постмодернизм уже безнадёжно устарел! Конечно, нам давно не 30 и даже не 40. Но жизнь не окончена и ты навсегда останешься для меня таким, как тем летом `66. Ты помнишь?  
\- Память - единственное, что время еще не отняло у меня. Ты впервые назвал меня t’hy’la.  
\- T’hy’la, - нежно повторяет Леонард, - я не отказываюсь от своих слов.   
\- А знаешь, чем мы все-таки превзошли своих героев? - между прочим отмечает экс-капитан. И в ответ Нимой приподнимает бровь, как это обычно делал Спок. - Один из нас никогда не переживет другого...  
\- Билл! Опять?! - угрожающе рычит его вечный старпом.


	8. Рубашка (Пайн/Куинто)

Их встречи такие же редкие, как хороший кофе в «Gloria Jean’s».   
Иногда между ними континенты и все, что может позволить себе "пара самых одиноких людей во вселенной", как любит шутить Пайн, - телефонные разговоры, грозящие разорить обоих. Иногда, чтобы встретиться, нужно всего лишь преодолеть расстояние в пару сотен миль, для чего достаточно сесть за руль и гнать всю ночь на пролет. А иногда... иногда между ними только несколько дюймов воздуха и пара микрофонов.

Они встретились вчера на премьерном показе. В предвкушении ночного марафона, полные едва сдерживаемого желания, они были похожи на сиамских близнецов, сросшихся бедрами и коленями в полумраке кинозала. Сегодня, немного насытившиеся, они увлеченно раздают автографы и дают интервью. Точнее, Крис отвечает на вопросы, в то время как Закари неспешно цедит холодный чай.  
\- Считаете ли вы, что взаимоотношения персонажей накладывают отпечаток на отношения между актерами, исполняющими их роли.  
\- Посмотрите на Эрика, ну разве можно к нему плохо относиться? – переводит разговор в безопасное русло Пайн.  
\- Тогда еще один вопрос, - не оставляет его в покое молодая, въедливая журналистка. – Как бы вы могли прокомментировать надетую на вас рубашку Закари, в которой он вчера присутствовал на премьере?  
Куинто давится чаем, а Пайн натужно улыбаясь, судорожно придумывает что сказать.


	9. Предложение (Такей/Кёниг)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- А теперь скажи это по-русски!   
> \- Ты спятил, да? Я могу только на немецком, да и то, если очень постараться, и с жутким акцентом." (с)

Когда заканчиваются съемки и гаснут камеры - они могут быть собой. Джорд зачесывает назад надоевшую за день съемок челку, а Уолтер имеет право больше не строить из себя этакого "вечного мальчика". Но есть вещи, которые не исправит даже сгоревший павильон или смытые километры отснятой пленки.  
\- Когда ты наконец согласишься выйти за меня? - начинает ежедневный ритуал Кёнинг. - Или тебе просто нравится смотреть как я стою перед тобой на коленях?  
\- Когда ты озвучишь свое предложение по-русски, - тянет губы в улыбке Джордж.  
\- Ты спятил, да? Я могу только на немецком, да и то, если очень постараться, и с жутким акцентом, - отмахивается Кёнинг.  
\- Как так?! Неужели, великий гений русской ментальности Чехов не окажет мне такую малость? - продолжает издеваться Такей, пока не ловит чуть злобный взгляд своего любовника.  
\- Знаете, Сулу, я тут подумал, что сегодня приму ваш отказ только на японском, - небрежно роняет Уолтер, поднимаясь с колен, - А до тех пор я буду считать ваше молчание согласием.


End file.
